Dark: Wicked Lust
by everythingsgonnabefine
Summary: Beca Mitchell is trouble, that's everything she is, she doesn't love, she doesn't care about anyone, almost everyone know her name, she doesn't care about that at all. She meets Chloe Beale, a young stripper who doesn't believe in love because of how much she have been hurt. Cruel games and wicked people are met as Beca and Chloe cross worlds and struggle to fall for each other.
1. Chapter 1

It all starts one night, _the _night.

Chloe was nervous, this was her first night at the strip club. She did not want to do this, but she had no choice, she needed money, she had to pay rent and obviously their food and needs. Chloe felt like she was going to faint at that moment, her nerves were consuming her, she slowly peeked to see the public and prepare. Everything was so typical, a lot of men with nothing but lust and desire in her eyes, looks empty, with nothing more than that. Chloe was looking at every one of the men she saw there, and she almost jumped when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

''Are you ready?'' Said Chloe's boss, a tall man, heavyset, with short beard and a cigarette between his lips.

Chloe did nothing but nod, her robe slipped down, leaving her only in her lingerie. She made her way to the stage, walking seductive and confident as possible. She began holding the pole, moving down slowly, moving her hips to the rhythm of the mixtures were ringing, courtesy of the great DJ that night. She felt a little awkward, but then started gaining more confidence, much as he hated being there, she forget everything and just focused on one thing: _her needs, collect the money and get out_.

Beca never paid attention to the strippers, she just got bored, it was always the same, the same dancers, same routines, the same men desperate for some easy sex. Everything was the same for Beca, until he saw a peculiar redhead that she had not seen before, this definitely caught her eye, she watched as the new girl moved, it was fantastic, he watched for a few seconds before approaching, sitting right in front of the stage, staring into her eyes.

Everything had gone better than Chloe had imagined, _''all you had to do was dance''_, desperate men approaching and take as much money as she could, she continued dancing as he counted the money he had collected so far, it was enough for four months of rent, given enough food and some luxuries. Perfect. Everything was fine, she was dancing and making money, until she started to get bored with the same man trying to touch her breasts, she approached a petite brunette who was sitting there, watching intently at her eyes, she did not know why, but her blue/gray eyes were very mysterious and intimidating, she took her by the shirt she was wearing and took her to the stage, laying her and moving her legs on either side of the brunette, looked seductively and began to leave a trail of kisses red by around her neck, then her shirt unbuttoned her shirt a little, and started to kiss her collarbones, leaving lipstick marks, and she was about to unbutton her shirt to massage all her breasts, Beca took her hands.

''Not like this.'' Beca said, almost irritated. ''I like my privacy.''

Chloe frowned and looked confused, most everyone here would give their most precious jewels and all your money just for a little work on the stage, however, she kissed her neck a few more times before letting her down of the stage, so she could finish her act.

Minutes later, Chloe felt a hot breath on her ear, her whole body shook as she felt a thick hands encircle her hips.

''Where do you think you are going? You have not finished yet.'' Said the man, Chloe knew it was her boss. She also knew that was what awaited her, all of that club strippers had sex with him, it was like a welcome stamp. The man's smile was strange that Chloe put angry, she knew there was no affection, she treated as a toy in there, but she could not complain, that's how things worked there.

The man took Chloe to one of the VIP rooms, she was terrified, she did not want this, she tried to ask him not to, she could not stop cry and beg, but this caused nothing but grace to him, he began to take off his pants and boxers, and took Chloe heavily through her hair, forcing her to suck his dick, this Chloe repelled all to no avail.

''Mhm... Come here.''

Chloe tried to take control in the situation, thinking that would be the best way out of this, the man was laying in bed, she began tracing kisses down his hairy chest, doing her best to keep from vomiting. This continued until she realized a small knife on the nightstand, and without thinking twice, taking the man's eyes were closed ''enjoying'', took the knife and stabbed him in the chest.

She quickly grabbed his things and got dressed, and just as he was about to leave, he felt a cold hand cover her mouth, I could not scream, as would be worthless.

''You don't go out of here until you gave me what I want.''

Those words made Chloe began to tremble and mourn at once, she did not want this at all. But before she or the man could make a move, she felt the hand that was pressed into her mouth released it's grip. Very confused and scared, turned around and saw a small body on top of the man, it was a girl, repeatedly stabbing him in the chest, she stabbed him 10 times, it was very clear that the man had died. Chloe knew this was not good, only going to cause more trouble. Blood ran down her fingers as she kneeled down to be level with the eyes of Chloe.

''You're that girl who danced for me, huh?'' Her amusing smirk agitated every bone in her body.

''Yeah...'' She stood as she did, ''Who are you?''

''The girl who saved your life.'' She chuckled, pulling a cigarette out of her black jeans.

Chloe gave her a quick nod before responding vaguely, ''Thanks.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe turned to walk off back home, but the touch of her fingers wrapping tightly around Chloe's entire wrist pulled her to an immediate stop. Her arms bought Chloe closer and she stared up at her with the terror sinking down into her taste buds._ Trouble. Here comes more fucking trouble._

''I expect an award.'' She pointed out, almost making Chloe laugh.

''What the hell do you want from me?''

She licked her lips and had her eyes scan the heels on Chloe's feet all the way up the roots of her red hair. The way the smirk light up on her face was a simple voieless answer to the rhetorical question she had asked her just a few breaths ago.

''I don't just have sex with girls, _or guys_.'' Chloe growled.

''Unless they pay you you do.'' She took money out of her pocket and placed it into her hand.

''I-''

''Can't say no.''

Chloe looked away as the girl blurted that out, feeling useless once again as some man's, well, a girl's play toy for the next few hours. ''What's your name at least?'' Chloe questioned, looking up at her figure, she wasn't tall, but she was still intimidating.

''I'll give you the first letter. It's B.'' She smirked and pulled Chloe's ar somewhat roughly, taking her to one of the private VIP rooms out back by the dressing rooms. Her lips quickly met Chloe's neck as the door was kicked with her foot.

_B, as in the famous Beca. I heard rumours about her and they weren't the most positive highlights. Numbly standing there, I felt her warm lips suck my neck as if it were an attempt to dig deep to draw blood. I winced a tad bit. Sensing her teeth sink in sharpy without waring. From what I've heard, she's slept with possibly every stripper nameable in this club. All of them had agreed on her being amazing as a sex partner, but terrible at being a tender lover, she didn't even kissed the girls, she just fuck them and that's all. Her arms wrapped around my waist from behind, letting her fingertips slither down to reath inside the leggins and moving past my thong to reach even lower. I stare straight forward, still left in confusion. I heard she didn't care if she made you feel good or bad. My anxious feelings about the situation had me unseasy. Beca wasn't going to be just any other client. She'd be the reason of my dreams and nightmares sooner or later._

Beca's fingers reached down and toyed with Chloe's clit, biting down on her lip. Chloe moaned to amuse her and admitingly feeling pleasure from her touch. She lifted her up and laid Chloe on the bed, removing all of her bottoms at once in a hurry. She opened her mouth to speak, but she screamed, feeling Beca suck on her clit, planting kisses and running her tongue up and down it, pressing down roughly. She added her two fingers, pumping them violently inside Chloe, twisting them around, making Chloe pant and take parts of Beca's hair into a tight hand full.

''Oh my fuck...'' Chloe moaned.

Her toes began to curl up. Chloe turned her face and saw the money Beca had removed from her pocked lying next to her. With a quick stretch, she got it and began counting. Beca's eyes stared up and she frowned, real pissed. She slapped Chloe's hand, putting the money down with a vicious glare being born across her roster.

''You can do that later.''

''Yes mother.'' Chloe joked, laughing.

Beca grew angrier at the comment, pulling Chloe's hair. She cried out, pressing her hand over the hand she kept on her hair. She stared up, wordlessly pleading for forgiveness.

''Watch what you say to me.'' Beca spat.

''S-Sorry...'' Chloe gulped, shivering and sighing in relief as she finally let go of her hair, pulled out a little snippet.

Beca resumed to kiss her neck, leaving love bites right over the love bites. Chloe turned around and cupped her face, temped to taste her lips. In an instance, Beca's hand blocked Chloe's lips from hers. She gave her a slightly confused look, but Beca brushed off the moment almost instantly. Her hand uncovered and within a second she had Chloe laid back on the bed. Beca's hand ripped and tugget at the rest of the clothes Chloe had on. The feeling of being naked and vulnerable to a stranger had become immune and numb to her after some time. Beca licked her lips hungrily, stalling no time in kissing down her stomach, until reaching down Chloe's clit again. Chloe stopped her with a simple hand placed on her shoulder, pulling herself up on her elbows.

''No more teasing, please. I know you love it, but I want you know.'' She whimpered, trailing her soft fingertips down her body.

''I'll let you have it this one time.'' Beca replied, standing up and undoing the buttons of her shirt.

Chloe laid back, playing with her necklace, entertained at the way she picked at the buttons one by one.

''It's not gonna put itself down.'' Beca referred to her jeans. It took Chloe a moment before she caught on. Quickly getting on her knees, biting on her lower lip and undoing the button. She took a deep breath before zipping them down and rolling down her underwear. Beca stared down, raising brow in awkward motion.

''Come here. You've got those nice red lips for a reason. Make some use for them.'' Beca chuckled confidently, sitting on the bed and brushing Chloe's hair back as she began to suck down her clit.

For a few seconds, Chloe sucked and kissed, shutting her eyes and blocking everything out. Beca somewhat moaned, but wasn't pleased enough. She thrusted forward, keeping Chloe's head from moving back. She bobbed her head and looked up at Beca, seeing her eyes rolled back. She could only immagine how many lips had been around her clit by now. She tried to block out the repulsing tought, roaming her tongue up and down her clit.

''Fuck, get up.'' Beca grunted, lifting her up and pushing her back on the mattress once again.

Chloe pulled Beca down on her body, keeping her arms around her neck. Beca climbed on top in a hurry. Immediately, she thrusted three fingers inside Chloe.

''Shit, shit, shit!'' She screamed over and over, trying to force her off, but beca kept her firm hold.

Chloe gave in after some resistanc, feeling the pleasure slip in. Literally. She moaned and moved her hips forward to match Beca's rough thrusts. She looked up at Beca, but her eyes never bet hers. They rather focused on her perky breasts. The pleasure was overwhelming, distracting herself from the eye to eye rejection.

After a long while, Beca grew bored. She pulled out just as Chloe was going to cum. She pouted, pleading her to continue again. Beca ismply ignored her and flipped her over, handcuffing Chloe's wrists behind her back.

''So we like to be in control, huh?'' Chloe smirked, turning her face to look at her.

Beca blocked out the question, slapping Chloe's ass and pushing her fingers into Chloe again without any warming. She gasped, letting out a weak whimper. Chloe moaned, once Beca pounded even harder.

''Oh my God, Beca! Beca!'' Chloe screamed out.

She wasn't surprised Chloe figured out her name. Beca probably knew by this point that her name gets around from mouth to mouth almost every second. Chloe continued screaming and moaning Beca's name for almost half an hour until they both grew tired. Chloe threw herself back, breathless and still handcuffed. Beca pulled her up and cupped her face with one hand. But after a few seconds, she let her go.

_The money was the order, not my feelings or opinions. Beca uncuffed me and laid back, taking her smoke. I shakingly stood and faced the mirror. My neck was smothered in dark purple marks printed on by her teeth. My hips were covered in bruises from her aggressive grips. I took a closer lok and felt disgusted with how easily I slept with anyone for money. Since when did money buy happiness? Who am I kidding? I'm unhappy._

Beca called her over and Chloe turned to face her after throwing a bra and laced panties on. She crawled into bed with her and stared and how mysterous and beautiful Beca was, naturally mixed into one. With a stroke onto Chloe's cheek, she took a glimpse at Beca and saw the tender expression on her face. She leaned in and it happened.

**Beca kissed her.**

****_As soon as her lips touched mine, the sound of screams and police sirens splattered all over the place. Her lips made me feel safe for some reason, though it wasn't safe for neither of us._


	3. Chapter 3

Beca's lips were still on Chloe's, despite the roars of the police srens and things falling down, violently smashing into pieces. Chloe kept her eyes restrained from contacting her gray, bright blue eyes, speaking soundlessly with Chloe's tongue wrapped around hers, toning down to a more gentle kiss. Beca's lips were delicate once tamed down and Chloe almost laughed at the idea of what the other girls had been missing out on.

''Wanna spend the night in a cell together?'' Chloe whispered, knowing she'd get caught for prostitution.

''Don't get your hopes up darling.''

Beca steadily removed herself from the bed and covered her skin with the clothes that they had thrown to the ground. Chloe joined her, turning her back and planting down on the opposite side of the bed to get her boots on.

''I wanna as-''

Beca was gone. Chloe frowned, now dealing with the emotional detachment. Maybe the feeling of her disappearance would have been more amusing and satisfying if she hadn't kissed her. With that one kiss, she marked Chloe hers; planted a garden of seeds down and picked a signt with her nae to mark ff unwanted predators on her territory. The useless feeling of empty pity lingered from every inch of Chloe's skin.

She napped out of it, rushing out with the money being stuffed into her bag. A mob of people were pushing and shoving with police keeping the corners shut down. Something inside Chloe knew it was a murder scene, but how quick it occured kept her frozen. She frantically turned her eyes in every direction, even the cieling. She ran back into the room, taking the risk of slimbing down the window, despite the fear of heights she had never managed to over come. The dead body Beca had mercilessly stabbed was laying on the ground, drowning in its sea of blood and small military force consisting of flies and starving rats. Chloe climbed down the long story ladder and let go on the few feet left to meet the ground. Once she was down, a group of men approached her with devilish smirks tattoing their lips. She stared and made a sudden run for it only to be caught in a painful grip in the tallest man's arms.

Chloe screamed out, but his hand hoovered and sealed tightly over her mouth making her screams muffled and pointless like whispers. Another laughed, beginning to undo his belt buckle, backing up more into the alley. Before he could rpoceed with zipping his jeans down, a car's tires came to a sudden stop, giving sound to a screech of trouble. Pure terror. And trouble. A gun shot sprung out, missing me by an inch and getting the man who held Chloe right inbetween the locks of his shoulder and the upper area of his chest, making his force weak enough to make an escape. She gasped for a quick breather, but was caught again, catching only a glimpse of the car door opening. Chloe started loosing consciousness between the fists and screaming, feeling a pair of arms lift her up and throw me onto their shoulder. She expected the worse, but accepted defeat.

* * *

A bright pitched light winced Chloe's eyes when she woke up. She wasn't sure how long she was out, but it could not have been that long, judging by the familiar glare of the crescant moon's shine. Chloe sat up, looking around the room. Everything was simple really, with just the red covers of the bed and a painting standing out with any real colour. The painting had captured her attention. She stood slowly, nothing having not been harmed or stripped. It was the sketched drawing of an eye looking out into a sea, but looking closely the sea was darkened with fears and likely tears. Chloe took a close step, until a voice struck from behind.

''Find what you're looking for?'' Asked the familiar sound.

Chloe juped and rested a hand over her heart, swallowing harshly before turning around.

''Beca?''

She was leaned against the door with one foot keeping her up and the other against the wall. She held a cigarette back up to her lips, her lips getting hallow with every intake. Chloe watched her flick the lighter after time, not really sure of what to say.

"W-Was that you who saved me?" Chloe stuttered a little at the paranoid responses she could've blurted in that instance. Paranoia sucks.

"It was..." She stopped to puff out some smoke, "A thank you reward for that good time."

There was some lie hidden within her uncertainty, but Chloe questioned it no further.

"Thanks, but I should be getting home now." She stood and walked towards it, but Beca countered her movements by pinning her back gently on the wall, with her hands held stiffly on either side of Chloe with the cigarette hanging down at her lips.

"Take a quick one and stay." Beca referred to the cigarette and not so much offered, but ordered.

Chloe took the cigarette and took a quick puff, blowing it out onto his roster, expecting her to open her mouth and take it. Precisely did so, but to surpass Chloe's expectations, she leaned in and kissed her _again. _She numbly stood there, letting her brush her lips against hers until finally getting the impulse of returning it. Chloe cupped her face and kissed her back, feeling Beca's body begin to maneuver closer to hers until their chests were bumped closely together. Beca's hand held up Chloe's leg to wrap it around her waist mid way through the kiss. She couldn't help but smile a little, feeling safe with Beca, even if she was anything but safe.

"Why?" She asked, breaking up the kiss when it started to get intense with Beca's fingers beginning to roam.

''Why what?''

''Why did you bother helping me?'' Chloe asked, biting down her lip.

''I already told you. It was a _thanks for the sex_ kind of reward thing.'' Beca chuckled.

_Lies. Or at least, partial lies._

Chloe nodded and kept quiet for a little. Her breathing began to subside from anything human-like once Beca's hands were on either side of the mask Chloe wore to cover the partial extent of her eyes. Beca's eyes almost pleaded permission, but Chloe stood frozen still. She closed her eyes, feeling her hair feeling being lifted from the mask, then falling down to her shoulders. Beca tilted her chin, that's when Chloe opened her eyes slowly to met hers. Beca's thumb caressed her cheek, looking amazed by the simplicty of two blue eyes in front of her.

''Find what you're looking for?'' Chloe asked, continuously staring from her eyes back down to Beca's lips, which she'd call her safe heaven now.

''Curious is all. I like them...'' Beca confessed, staring from her eyes down to her Chloe's chest, so it wasn't the easiest thing to distinguish.

''Thanks for everything, but I really have to go home. It's re-''

''Third door down the hall there's an empty room.''

It wasn't so much an offer, but again another order, or fact. Chloe stared at her, feeling af she were going to get scolded for going against her word. She simply nodded, crossing her arms and walking off to the room. Once she opened the door, it was a really nice room to her surprise. The walls were a nice island sand colour with a small bed covered by white sheets. It was simple, thankfully. She kicked off her heels and rummaged through the closet to steal one of Beca's shirts for the night. Her style was a little mix with urban clothes and button downs. Chloe snatched a dark blue button down and put it on, keeping the stockings on.

After a long period of silence, Chloe got a bit worried, feeling as if Beca had left. The house was quiet, way too quiet. With a careful hold on the door handle, she turned it and peeped out to make sure she wasn't being sneaky by the door. An empty hall was all she saw. She stepped out and began to roam the house, looking at other paintings she had up. One was a Bob Marley canvas, another was the Lady Godiva painting by John Maler Collier. She could name a few to her surprise, seeing she was into art work. Another was tthe L'abstinthe by Edgar Degas, The Old Guitarrist by Pablo Picasso, The Young Martyr by Paul Delaroche, and others Chloe wasn't familiar with, especially this one of a girl. It wasn't so much a painting, but an old photo that attempted to be stowed away secretly behind one of the paintings. She picked it up and it was a beautiful girl with somewhat long shoulder lenght blonde hair with lavishing green eyes. She was really beautiful, lowering her own self esteem about.

''What are you doing?''

Chloe jumped and spun around to see Beca standing there with a drink in her hand. Her eyes shot from Chloe's down to the photo she held in her hand.

''Just... uh... looking.''

Beca stepped closer and her eyes looked like they once had some of emotion once she caught the view of the photo Chloe held. Her lips opened, but shut down instantly, leaving Chloe with the doubt she could've said. She swore she say tears forming her eyes, but once she blinked, they were just the cold blue/gray eyes that feared nothing.

''Who is she?'' Chloe asked, hesitant at first.

''None of your fucking business.'' Beca spat, snatching the photo.

Chloe stepped back, alarmed and frightened by her sudden actions. That one second of softness in her eyes was just a distant memory now. Beca glared at Chloe for a moment, before there was a loud knock on the door.

''Police, open up!''

Beca and Chloe quickly turned to face each other.

''Answer it... I'm going to bed.''

Without another word, Beca walked away into her room and shut the door. Chloe took a glance at the closed door and sighed, walking to open the front door.

''We're looking for Beca Mitchell.''

''Never heard of her. It's late and I would like to get to b-''

Something had crashed in one of the rooms, mostly likely Beca's room and the police offers tilted their heads to look inside. They started in to go hear what the sound was. They opened the door and Chloe scrampered in behind of them to make sure Beca was fine.

''You should really clean up that broken lamp before anyone gets hurt. Have a good night.'' One of the officers tipped their hats and they both escorted themselves out, closing the door.

There was no sign of Beca, just the broken pieces of a lamp.


	4. Chapter 4

"God dammit." Chloe sighed. "Beca, you in here somewhere?"

Chloe started inside the room and looked around carefully. The tight feeling circulating around her chest was al she felt and the beat of her explosive heart was all she could hear. Chloe gulped harshly and opened the closet, not finding anything. Searching the room for a few seconds didn't help. Beca was obviously gone. _Bastard._

She walked out of the room and went down the hallway, absorbing a last glimpse of the paintings before going into the rom for some sleep. Without Beca, it felt pretty lonely and quiet now. Chloe bit her lip and stopped herself before stepping foot into the room. She turned and went back to one fo the paintings. The photo of that girl was still there.

"Who are you?" Chloe said to herself as she looked at the picture.

_Maybe Beca already had a girlfriend and was just using me._ That feeling was numb to Chloe. She put the picture back carefully and slipped back into bed, feeling cold. The sense of cold abandonment and useless tears was trailing back to where she wanted to forget, but couldn't. Beca bought all the harsh nightmares back in just one night.

* * *

_A few nights passed and I hadn't heard a word from Beca, nor seen her. It was if that night never happened. That night she kissed me. I could still feel her lips dangling on my lower lip, smudging the red lipstick around on her face. The sensitivy of her gentle, cold fingers was still crawling up and down my spine with the thought._

Chloe smiled a bit in the dressing room, getting ready. Police had suspect already, pretty sure Beca was one. The murder of the club owner was still under investigation. Assembling the pieces together, maybe Beca had fled the good that night to avoid going to jail. Chloe applied some lipstick and fixed her stockings until somebody walked in.

"Show time."

Chloe nodded and slipped on her mask, taking a last glance at the mirror and trailing down her finger down the parts of her body that Beca had touched. She was an aggressive lover. Some of the love bties were still bright and looked fresh even after a few days.

"Don't you dare cry over a girl who doesn't give a damn shit about you." She snapped at herself, inhaling a big breath before letting go and relaxing her muscles.

Tips were amazing that night. Chloe counted it all up afterwards and smiled, figuring she could treat herself to something nice. Chloe stood and hobbled out her left heel, heading to the dressing room to get changed to get home finally. A movie and some sweats seemed pretty relaxing. After putting on a sweatshirt and leggings, she realized she had left money out in the hall. Chloe sprinted out, but it was already gone.

"Shit!" She grounted and kicked the wal, sighing angrily.

"Need your money, beautiful?"

Chloe turned to face a man, very beared down to his neck with a repulsive smell to his worn out clothing. She scrunched her nose, but it became more and more difficult to block out the smell.

"I'm pretty sure you'd havve enough money for what ever you need if you come with me for the night." Said the man.

The smirk on his face irritated Chloe, but once he took out the large amount of money, she gave in helplessly. He took her hand and led me to one of the private rooms. Chloe prayed she wouldn't throw up mid way through this disaster. He began placing his lips down her collarbone, sucking on her skin. She gritted her teeth and flinched a bit. He showed her down and removed his pants. Honestly, it wasn't anything amazing he was keeping in those old jeans.

Before anything could happen, Chloe remembered Beca once again. She quickly got up to her feet and pushed him away, trying to run away, but the door was locked.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"I change my mind! I'm not doing this, let me out!" Chloe tried screaming, but he strangled her from behind.

She kicked and screamed into her palm, not being much use as he viciously ripped off her leggins and pushed her down on the bed, removing the sweatshirt. Chloe cried and pleaded him to stop, but he was too intoxicated to even comprehend the words slurring out of her mouth.

Hours went by until he finally passed out. Chloe kept shaking, running up to grab her clothes and run out. There were purple bruises on her wrists from being forced down and mascara stains running down her cheeks. Feeling it, she could sense harsh rbuises on her hips. The pain was unbareable. The money didn't even cross her mind at the time. She kept running down the hall, ignoring anybody who called her name.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!" Chloe screamed and arrived to the car, driving off like a complete mess.

* * *

It wasn't until morning that Chloe collected herself up and headed down to the police station. She covered herself up well, avoiding eye contact with anybody. She sat down, waiting for one of the officerst to meet with her. Phones kept going off and some officers were in the corner laughing and eating, most likely on their lunch breaks. Chloe stared for a quick second, then scattered the room with short glimpses. Her eye caught hold of the board and she couldn't help but see something. She stood and got closer, seeing Beca's photo up there with a reward if anybody were to find out where she was. Chloe sighed and figured she was far away by now.

"Chloe." A voice called from behind, a very familiar one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beca's POV**

_I hadn't seen daylight in about 16 hours, staying inside to sleep off all the problems. It would never accomplish anything, but neither would trying._

Beca sat up on the bed, pulling her finger up to the blinds to photograph the sun with a glimpse. Morning was dull and cold, considering it was 4:30 in the morning. _''Why was I even awake?''_ She tought. Something unusual kept her up. She pulled on a leather jacket that she always kept, mainly because she always had her cigaritte pack in there. Running over her jacket, she realized she didn't have any more, so she decided on waking the next two blocks to reach a convient store.

The store was empty with just the woman at the front counter, her feet kicked up carelessly and her eyes closed, evidently asleep.

"Amazing service here." Beca sarcastically commented, hopping over the counter and individually looking at the brands.

She ended up taking a few she wasn't familiar with and the ones she always was comfortable lighting up. Her stomach growled just as she headed to the exit. Beca came to a slow stop and turned her face to look at the counter clerk. She lifted her chin and pattered her cheek.

"Good girl." She laughed, letting go. She must've been wasted by the foul stench of alcohol consuming her breath.

Beca whistled casually, roaming the isles and grabbing any junk food that looked good. Somebody came in, but being bothered to look wasn't meeting my criteria. Her heels clicked on the floor with each step, making Beca curious. She walked in the oppisite isle with her back faced to Beca, but it was a god damn familiar. Beca stalked her from behind for a while, turningg away every once and a while when she turned around to walk the other isle.

"Chloe?" Beca finally called, putting a hand to ger shoulder and turning her around.

Her eyes widened; dark brown, unfamiliar eyes of a stranger. Her lip quivered in some sort of fear. Beca's heart dropped a bit, seeing it wasn't Chloe at all. She gasped and slapped Beca's hand away, leaving the money on the counter and running off. She shook it off, heading outside to lean against the unwashed store window, beginning to light the cigarette.

Beca stood there for a while, wondering why she even bothered remembering Chloe's name if it was just a one night stand that was like any other she ever went through. Never was there emotional attachment. Never. She began taking slow steps, glaring at the sun that was about to rise. The streets were empty with the ringing sound of a gun that she was too accostumed to hearing. Beca kept walking until reached a finishing dock, walking down until meeting the end of it. She sat down and took slow puffs, too distracted by sunrise and thoughts. One night stands are as they're meant to be: one night stands. She coudln't put up with the idea of liking somebody who would eventually build her up to viciously pull her down to cold reality. At least, not again.

Once the clock hit 9:30 AM, she got a call, distracting her from any previously lost thoughts she had been encountering again. She got herself together and answered the call.

"Hello?" Beca said.

"Meeting now."

There was a dead line before she could say okay, but knew it was Luke, leader of the gang that she got with no input, but for some reason she stuck with them. She stood and her favorite pack of cigarettes fell out of her pocked and into the water. Beca cursed silently under the frozen air, but ran off to avoid being late. The meetings were usually hed in his apartment, unless somebody was being depatured, basically killed, then they'd proceed to head to the deep ends of the woods where there were a bunch of trees and little wild life. She'd seen so any people get killed with no mercy. Pity was no use.

She opened the door and walked inside, looking around and following the trail of the scent of the cigar. He grinned once Beca walked in. Luke was about 24, killed his own mother and father at the age of 16, was an infamous drug dealer who used people to do his dirty work from him. He'd always keep two girls by his side with his feet kicked up the desk. His scruff was met by his fingers in a train of thought to find the right words.

"Glad you came, Beca." Luke started. Getting up from his chair.

"What do you need?" She asked.

Luke smirked and took a stroll around her, keeping his cigar close as he chuckled. She licked her lips and stares straight forward, avoiding eye contact with the girls, knowing he'd get mad.

* * *

"You and I both know you can do this for me. Simplest thing ever."

"Just say it." Beca partially snapped, clenching her fists.

He slammed a photo on the desk, walking behind it. Beca jumped a bit and tared down at the photo as he moved his hand away to reveal it.

"Stripper downtown. About 18-21 years old and her name is Chloe. I can't go back into that town after what happened last time." He laughed, almost proud of himself, "Bring her to me, I'll pay her if she wants, but either way I want her. No substitutions."

Beca swallowed harshly, staring down where her luscious locks of hairs met down past her breasths with her smile having the definition of happy smudged all over from corner to corner.

"Why me? You usually send Roger to do this kind of stuff." Beca questioned, tucking her hands in her pockets.

"That fat drunk idiot raped her. He ran off because she met with the police and filed the report against him."

The anger inside of Beca began to build up. Her teeth clenched, suffocating every foul word she had ever said. Sure, she have one night stands almost every night, but she'd never rape a girl._ Ever._

"Bring her to me."

"She's not even that good." She lied.

"Get her. You have 72 hours, understand?" One of his guards put their arm around her neck and pointed a gun to her head.

"Got it!" Beca gasped for air as he pushed her to the ground.

"Great, now out." Luke requested.

She got up to her feet and served him a glare with a small portion of angry murmurs. _Why did he want her? Why was I the one to go when there are other people for this stuff?_

Beca walked out of his apartment, then stopped. Luke would have her one way or another. His aggressive necessity for women always got the better of him. For some reason, she'd feel guilty bringing Chloe back to him. Bringing her to get raped and possibly killed was something she'd never do no matter what he'd threaten her with. She picked out a cigarette and looked for a specific one. They all had individual words written onto them. **Lonely. For mom. For death. Bored. Pain. Future pain. Natalie.**

She selected the "future pain" one and light it up taking a good moment to look at it. She sat there, smoking quietly before coming to her senses and coming to a stand. Luke wouldn't have his way, at least not this time.

Beca marched inside and called his name. His lips left one of the girl's breasts. She stopped moaning and turned to face Beca. Interrupting them wasn't a good thing, but neither was what she was going to do.

"I'm not bringing her to you."

Luke looked furious and pushed the girl aside, cracking his neck from left to right as his foot steps got closer to Beca. He was taller than her to her disadvantage. His lips curled smirkly and adjusted to the left.

"What did you just say?" He asked, wanting to hear it again to build up his fury.

"I said, I'not bringing Chloe to you." Beca kept her chin high to show she wasn't afraid, even if she was a little bit.

He laughed and toyed with the pocked knife behind his back, looking at the ground and back at me.

"I'll give you one more chance since I like you, Beca." He grinned, still unhappy, "Are you going to bring her to me... or not?"

He quickly took out a gun and pointed it straight at Beca. Knowing Luke, sadly, he'd be damn right crazy to pull that trigger in her face with no feeling of guilt overcoming him. She stared at the gun and back up at him, thinking it over again. Chloe's face kept appearing in her mind. _And that kiss. The first kiss I'd had in a while and it felt so sweet and tender like it did before._

_Would saving a stranger's life by paying mine really be worth it?_


End file.
